SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!
SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! is a party video game based on the American animated TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. ''It was released in 2005 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Game Boy Advance and PC. Trivia General * This game is similar to the Mario Party games by Nintendo, to the point of being considered the SpongeBob version. * The Console/GBA version's plot is the cast making a movie, while the PC's plot is SpongeBob finding actors for the show. * All versions of the game have backwards compatibility: ** The PS2 version can be played on old PS3 units. ** The GameCube version can be played on various Wii units. ** The GBA version can be played on all DS and DS Lite units. ** The Xbox version can be played on all Xbox 360 units. ** The PC version can be played on all older computer units. * When SpongeBob enters the Mermalair, he can be heard saying Bad Word #11 from Sailor Mouth. Timeline *This game takes place after "Help Wanted" as SpongeBob knows Mr. Krabs. **This also means this game takes place after "Plankton!," "Procrastination" and "Krusty Krab Training Video." *This game takes place after "Tea at the Treedome" as SpongeBob knows Sandy. **This also means this takes place after "Boating School," "Hall Monitor," "New Student Starfish," "Boating Buddies," "Bumper to Bumper" and "Library Cards." *This game takes place after "SpongeHenge." **Which also means this game takes place after "F.U.N.," "Jellyfish Jam," "Scaredy Pants," "Arrgh!," "Texas," "Hooky," "Your Shoe's Untied," "Christmas Who?," "Wormy," "The Secret Box," "Sailor Mouth," "Life of Crime," "Krusty Love," "Imitation Krabs," "My Pretty Seahorse," "The Bully," "Clams," "The Lost Mattress," "Ghost Host," "Goo Goo Gas," "Le Big Switch," "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," "Squid's Visit," "Single Cell Anniversary," "Shell Shocked," "The Curse of Bikini Bottom," "Enchanted Tiki Dreams," "Hide and Then What Happens?," "Are You Happy Now?," "Safe Deposit Krabs," "Sportz?," "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom," "Burn It" and ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *This game takes place after "Shanghaied" as The Flying Dutchman's ship is a location. **Because of this, this game also takes place after "I Had an Accident" and "The Main Drain." *This takes place after "No Weenies Allowed" as Weenie Hut Jr. is an area in this game. *This takes place after "Squidville" as Tentacle Acres is an area in the PC game. **Because of this, this game also takes place after "Reef Blower," "The Chaperone," "Rock Bottom," "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III," "Mid-Life Crustacean," "Whale of a Birthday," "Driven to Tears," "Rule of Dumb," "Roller Cowards," "Drive Thru," "Squid Defense," "Plankton's Pet" and SuperSponge *This game takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" as SpongeBob knows them both, and "Pet or Pests" as Larry knows SpongeBob. **This also means this game takes place after "Wigstruck" and "Hello Bikini Bottom!." *This game takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" as SpongeBob knows the Dirty Bubble. *This game takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" as the plot of the game is them making a movie. Category:Video Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Windows games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games